Kerbys dremlend aventure
Kerbys adventure from dremalnd Chappter one the adventure of kerby (and me) and Hi my name is Megan and I'm in the fifth grade one day I was playing my favorite game Kerry nightmere in dremlend that game is sooooooooo good and has the best grafics then suddenly my wiii exploded and I got teleportid to Drem lend. Wow I can't believe I'm in vegeatble vally kawwaii'd (remember to use aprostofees) me, then I saw kerby who was being chaysed by wispee wods, so I ate a sord nite who was ner me and summend a gient sord to kil hem (wispee). Wow, i dident no that kud use capy abilitees gasped me! And then i said lol wispy yor the wurst boss in the game, now yur ded. What well happin to me and kerby find out necst tyme. Chatter 2mkerby is my best frend (kirby is real and my best frend in an alturnut yunivurs any1 who dusnt think so can go to hell) Thaks for yor help sed kerby who is my best frend now we need to go killl pant roller. So me and kerby went to ice cream island and i ate an intire island and becaye ice crem megan. Wow magan, yor so kewl, yor findin new copy abilites i dedent even no exested!!!! Thank you kerby said me, then we went to paint roller and keld him then me and kerby ate ice crem ilend and all the enemies there drowned (they dusurved it tho cuz they wur evil). We thot we wir ganna drown becuase we ate ice crem iland and there was no lend left but suddenly the batle shep helberd which belongs to kerbys dad meta nite and it saved us from dronig. What well happen nects fine out next chappter! Chaytyer3, the return of meta nite Meta nite saved us from the oshen ans we dident die. Then meta nite sed kerby you no yur not sapost to eat ilens before diner and kerby sed srcu yu i dew wut i went, and then kerby flew away. Oh no kerby i sed meta nite you need to step been men to kerb. Meta nite said but kerby need s hus vitamins. so we went and found kerby and he said im sarry four yelling. Meta nite sed me and galcta nite (meta nites husband) wur werried sick. Then meta note and galcta noye dropped us off on butter bildin. It was relly exiting to see tha amazin casul frum the geam in reel lyfe! Wiw! Sed me and i sugoid. Then. A poppg Bros senor jumped out at us and threw kerby off of budder bindin but he flew back up at tgen i suddinlee got the bom powur. I ddint reliz that cud get capy abilitez just by thinkin abat them! Wow megan yur the best sed kerby and then we killed the poppy bro senor. In The necst chapper more stuff will happen, keyp reeding. Chytter 4 the sun and moon profece Then we climed the tower and found the mr britte and shyine, but we killed them and i became the sun and moon godesss by inherutin their poders, the a random wadel dee came up to me and sed the moon gados wwill faenely kill Nightmare and bring peace to the lan. Then me and kerby went back to the halberd and meta and galcta were makin out, kerby was embarasd but i kept wachin because i like yoai and it was sexi. So then they brot us to renbow resort (yes i no i skipped a few levuls but dont car) where we fought keng dedededed and killed him but that was acshully a eveel clowne and the reel deded helped us get into spac to kell nitemere and gave us the ster red netemeris onlee weknis. Next chatper is the last and best one, keep reeding. Chgyater 5 the end? Then we flew into spac and fought nitemere it was scury but we won bai usen the satr rad then i became super sun and moon goddessss megan supreeme and went back to live on popster. Thend. kerby aventure the seequkl Hi, it me megan, agen, i lurked hao to yus comas, mai stree isent ovur, I'm written the sekwell nao so stay tuned lawl. Category:Kirbymon Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction Category:Joke Articles